


The Truth is a Beach

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Lifeguards, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Yifan's first beach adventure has a lot of ups and downs, but it certainly isn't boring.





	The Truth is a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Small Disclaimer: I wasn't able to find consistent information on lifeguard duties and protocol, so just take this all as very indulgent fantasy, if you please, and not as accurate to the profession. Also, please be aware that there is a brief near-drowning point in the story (though everything turns out okay in the end), so if that makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip today's fic! Enjoy!

Chanyeol slung an arm around his shoulder, grin as manic and wild as his gray hair. “I can’t believe you’ve never been to the beach like this.”

Zitao and Sehun were already ahead of them, setting up the rainbow beach umbrella (subtle) and their towels. Chanyeol had the cooler in his free hand, while Yifan had the rest of their snacks hanging from his elbow.

“I probably went as a kid, I just don’t remember it.” Yifan’s family had moved to the mountains when he was a boy and so he was much more comfortable on a pair of skis compared to in swim trunks.

Once they’d nearly caught up with their friends, Zitao bounded over to grab him by the wrist. “Come on, Fan. I’m gonna be the first one to take you into the water.”

“I thought we were eating first.” Yifan was quick to answer, taking a glance at the busy waves before turning towards their umbrella.

Sehun was working sunscreen onto his shoulders. “Zitao and I already filled up on eye candy. Did you see the lifeguards today? It’s like Baywatch but with a much better view.”

Chanyeol let the cooler drop with a thud into the sand, squinting slightly as he looked at both of the men on the lifeguard tower with scrutiny. “Yeah? Which one? Short and tan with the full lips or tall and pretty with the blond hair?”

“I like the shortie, but Zitao swung towards the other guy.” Sehun tilted his head as he applied the lotion to his neck too. “Your votes?”

Yifan was glad from the distraction from the water. “They’re both attractive...”

“You know my weakness for short guys.” Chanyeol grinned again, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen for himself.

Zitao snorted. “Just because you want to feel like a drama lead. And Fan, stop being indecisive and choose.”

“Fine. Short guy for me too.” Yifan plucked his own sunscreen from their bags (he knew the rest of them were fine with cheaper brands, but he couldn’t risk that with his skin), beginning to apply it as well. “I want to eat before I swim.”

Sehun and Zitao both grumbled, but settled onto the towels and began pulling out the various food items for their lunch spread anyways. Chanyeol and Yifan soon joined them, conversation shifting from attractive lifeguards to school. Summer break was nearing a close, hence the impromptu beach trip. The idea sprouted from Yifan’s tipsy confession that he’d never been to the beach and Chanyeol’s insistence they had to take him there themselves, seeing as one was just an hour away from their apartment.

The secret (because Yifan was a coward) that he dared not confess to his friends was that he couldn’t swim. He could possibly manage a basic doggy paddle, but he could only recall ever being near a pool once in all of his childhood, which was so long ago he’d been wearing arm floaties. Zitao apparently had many pool parties in his day, but most kids that Yifan was friends with went on ski trips or cabin outings, maybe hiking, so he’d not been given many opportunities to practice.

Luckily, now he was substantially taller and so his plan was to stick near the shore and hopefully not have to address his water weakness to anyone.

His first excuse came once they finished the meal, touting that it was unsafe for them to go swimming after eating. Sehun snorted, stretching as he stood from his towel. “Hyung, they disproved that like, forever ago.”

“Okay, maybe I won’t get cramps, but blowing chunks in the ocean doesn’t sound too fun, now does it.” Yifan sipped at his water, raising a brow.

Zitao and Sehun pouted, in one last ditch effort to sway him. Yifan was not budging, so they sprinted off towards the waves without them. Chanyeol too, chose to stay behind, giving Yifan a curious glance.

“Scared?” Ass in the sand, Chanyeol was currently working on an elaborate castle. The ground was too dry, so most of his careful shaping crumbled a moment later, but the man seemed determined enough.

Yifan shrugged. Why he felt like he needed to keep this tough guy persona together he didn’t know. “I’m a little sluggish from eating. I’ll be the first one in once that settles.”

Chanyeol, not always the most astute, believed him. “Cool. Do you mind moving down a little where the sand is wetter and helping me with my castle there. I think I’m gonna have to give up on this iteration of Castle WuParkHuangOh.”

“I think I can manage that.” Yifan’s smile was fond; Chanyeol’s bright personality was resilient, like a snowman stubbornly refusing to melt away in the sun.

They were halfway through the first tower when their two waterlogged friends returned. Chests heaving with adrenaline, they had on matching grins. Sehun piped up first. “Come on, guys. Plenty of time to play in the sand. The water’s so good right now.”

“I’m game.” Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind abandoning his castle, tossing his shirt towards their towels as he stood. “Ready, Fan?”

No. “There’d better not be any dunking. We’re all adults-”

Zitao interrupted him, dashing towards the water. “Race you!”

“Oh fuck you!” Sehun spun around, running as fast as his scrawny legs could take him towards the sea.

Chanyeol wasn’t far behind, letting out a whoop as he nearly caught up with the younger men. Yifan kept his pace much slower, but he jogged enough to explain his shaky breath off as exertion, rather than fear.

Despite his reservations, the cool water was staggeringly refreshing against his skin. Zitao was doing a little victory spin, Sehun shoving him with claims of cheating, while Chanyeol dunked his hair into the water, shaking it out like a dog. Even with how far into the water they were, they all were tall enough to stand easily.

This...this was manageable. Some of the tension in Yifan’s chest unraveled from between his ribs. His smiles came easier as they engaged in a splash fight, Zitao screeching (and in turn getting pelted by a huge wave from Chanyeol’s massive arms) when he said a fish swam into his leg. Before too long, Yifan’s worries about swimming had become only a faint blip at the back of his mind.  
This false sense of security would be his undoing. Sehun and Zitao must have noticed how he didn’t get his hair or chest very wet. Maybe they thought he was being a prude or a diva, maybe they just wanted to have a little fun, but either way they conspired against him. While Sehun and Chanyeol were playing a holding their breath contest, Zitao came up behind him and tackled him into the water.

The shock made him gasp, an influx of saltwater clogging his throat and lungs. His limbs flailed out, but the current was stronger than he had realized, not near as evident when his feet were firmly in the shallows. Panic too, was clutching at him, as he tried to scramble up towards the surface. He could hear screams, all muffled and dissonant as the waves pounded down. Everything was starting to go dark.

When he opened his eyes again, the sun far too bright, he coughed, warm and gagging seawater pelting the face of the man who just had his mouth against his own. His mind felt sluggish, like he was a few drinks into a party, and so he didn’t move to speak just yet.

Somewhere nearby, he heard Zitao sob.

Once his eyes focused again, he heard a soft, low voice leave the man above him. It was clear he’d just spat up seawater on the hot, short lifeguard from before. He pulled back just slightly, holding up four fingers. “There we are. Can you tell me your name? How many fingers I’m holding up.”

Mortification, smoldering like the summer sun beating down on them, burned on his cheeks. “I...I’m Yifan. You’re holding up four fingers. I’m so sorry for puking up ocean on you.”

“Perks of the job, I assure you.” Was that sarcasm? The man was smiling a little easier, content that he was well. “Must have just gotten a little spooked. Even experienced swimmers can have a rough patch or two.”

Maybe it was all the trauma, but Yifan just closed his eyes. “I’ve only been in a pool like...twice before this...”

Zitao’s voice was rough and wet as he spoke. “We-we thought he was being a stick in the mud...we didn’t know he couldn’t swim well.”

Yifan was glad his eyes were closed. They’d probably amassed quite a crowd. He heard cute lifeguard speak again. “Back up everyone. Everyone’s allowed back into the water. Situation’s cleared.”

“I’m so sorry.” Maybe if he remained here long enough the sand would drown him instead.

Chanyeol and Sehun moved to either side of him, he could tell by their voices and the shadows blocking out the light. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Pride? Embarrassment?” He peeked one eye open. “There’s not a good reason.”

Yifan sat up, uncomfortable with how the sand stuck to his back and hair. Somehow sensing this, Chanyeol started to brush it off for him. “We would have teased a little, but all in good fun. You scared the absolute shit out of us.”

“And half of the beach.” Hot lifeguard added. “Stick to closer to shore if you decided to venture in again, please.”

Zitao was still crying in the arms of the second lifeguard, although likely now it was just the aftershock. The younger man was sensitive and often was caught up in his emotions long after the situation stabilized.

“I promise. Thank you so much for saving me...I didn’t catch your name.” Yifan wasn’t fishing for it (okay maybe a little), he just wanted a name for his rescuer.

When the smaller man smiled, it was shaped like a heart. In turn it made Yifan’s heart feel like he was adrift in the tumultuous waves again. “Kyungsoo. I’ll leave you to your friends now.”

Both lifeguards began their journey back to their tower, leaving Yifan to the mercy of his friends. He waited for the sharp words and accusations, but Chanyeol just kept rubbing his back.

“Aren’t you guys gonna ream me for hiding this from you?” Yifan looked between them all, surprised that no one was glaring.

Chanyeol shook his head, hair still beading from the water, catching along his temples. “Dude, we probably would have teased you...so I guess this has taught us a valuable lesson to be a little more considerate before we pick on someone. It would have all been in good fun, but no one should be put in a situation like that without the skills to handle it.”

Nodding, Sehun brushed some hair from his face. “Sorry, hyung. Zitao and I didn’t expect things to go like that.”

“So did I ruin our beach trip?” Yifan looked down.

Zitao finally spoke up, kneeling in the sand in front of him and bringing him into a crushing hug. “No. Just...we’re sticking to the sand from now on.”

Resting his head on his friend’s shoulder, Yifan was all right with that venture. “We can look for shells and maybe then finish Castle WuParkHuangOh?”

Always the mood maker, Chanyeol stood with a grin. “I’m gonna find the most shells!”

–

The sky was just starting to pink with the afternoon drawing to a close. While the idea of a bonfire on the beach was tempting, in the end they still had tomorrow for that and their excitement of the day had them all a little drained.

Yifan’s mind had been with them, but also still with the handsome lifeguard Kyungsoo. An apology, although certainly enough, also felt so cheap in comparison to someone saving his life. Something told him someone who worked such a position didn’t do their job for a killer paycheck, but passion instead. It was remarkably attractive. Add on how striking the tan man was, especially when he smiled, and Yifan felt compelled to do or say something while he had this chance.

Sehun was shaking sand out of their towels, Zitao typing on his phone, and Chanyeol was destroying their sandcastle as he made monster noises; it was the perfect opportunity to sneak off and speak to Kyungsoo one last time before they made their way back to the hotel.

Once at the tower, he saw Kyungsoo and Lu Han (Zitao had gotten the other lifeguard’s name) both chatting until he approached.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo started down the ladder quickly, so fast Yifan felt a bit taken aback as soon he was on his feet and facing him. “It’s been quite a few hours. If you’d hit your head, something normally would have shown sooner...”

Yifan brought his hands up and shook his head. “No, no I feel...well I feel like an idiot, but only time’s gonna heal that. I just wanted to thank you again.”

Expression softening, Kyungsoo’s smile was humble and sincere. “Oh. It’s my job, Yifan. No need for all these praises.”

He remembered Yifan's name. Maybe it was just because he was drowning, but it still gave him the slightest bit of encouragement to continue.

“I suppose there’s something else too.” His lip took collateral damage, teeth grating over it as he tried to work up the nerve. “Would you be allowed to take my number? So I could take you out to dinner? To thank you. I know you said you don’t need more, but...”

The smaller man appeared surprised, but he recovered quickly enough. “I don’t take that sort of reward from people-”

Yifan’s stomach fell to his knees and suddenly he felt so small, even tinier than earlier today surrounded by gawking beachgoers.

“-but, I don’t mind dates. It’d be one hell of a “so how’d you meet story,” even if it’s a little cliché, yeah?”

The turnaround of the conversation left him dizzy, hope fizzing in him like a freshly opened soda can. His smile made his cheeks ache as he nodded. “Tale as old as time?”

“Lifeguard and Drownee?” Kyungsoo added, trying to fill out the meter of the song lyric and not quite getting it right.

Yifan laughed. “Is that a word?”

“I’m hardly the person to ask.” The smaller man slipped his hands into his pockets, phone surfacing after a moment. “But if you’re still up for that meal...”

“As a date?” Yifan took his own phone out. “Absolutely.”

Once numbers were exchanged, Yifan caught his friends making their way over. It was already going to be an embarrassing enough ride home; he didn’t want to scare away Kyungsoo just yet. “I’ve got to...”

Kyungsoo waved him off. “Your friends, I get it. Lu Han’s gonna give me shit as it is.”

“Next week?” Yifan walked backwards as their conversation continued, raising his voice so it’d be heard over the waves and breeze.

Kyungsoo laughed. “I’m off on Thursday.”

“It’s a date!” Chanyeol’s arm wound around him, dragging him in for a headlock. Already his friends were on the offensive, Zitao asking for them to pull a double date so he could spend more time with Lu Han.

Maybe he was a mountain boy, but suddenly the idea of the beach was a lot more tantalizing than before.

**Author's Note:**

> As I had an absolutely garbage day at work today, I decided that I'd post one of my favorite ships to try and cheer myself up. KriSoo (as my readers might be aware) is one of my go to ships, the one that really got me into the EXO fandom in the first place. While I'm always happy to see Kris thriving and living his best life away from EXO, I still miss the chemistry he and Kyungsoo had together.
> 
> I originally had a much larger idea at play for this particular day of KriSoo, but I realized with the time constraints of a daily fic challenge, it wasn't going to pan out. The idea of lifeguard Kyungsoo popped into my head and I ran with it. He saves me daily and neither of us are even on a beach, so...it wasn't too hard to imagine. Especially thanks to his acting gigs and that Dear Happiness photobook. Best money I've ever spent, that much I can swear by.
> 
> Sorry about the title pun (I'm not sorry).
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
